Um Conto de Fadas
by deviliciouss
Summary: Era uma vez uma ninfa. E um lobisomem.


"Era uma vez uma ninfa."

Remus parou e esperou. Ele sempre esperava pela pergunta que se seguia. Seu filho nunca se cansava de ouvir o máximo possível sobre 'a ninfa'. E então estufava o peito, orgulhoso. Remus então se interrompeu, como fazia toda noite, e esperou.

"Como ela era, papai?"

Um soriso triste e rápido se estampou no rosto de Lupin; e ele continuou.

"Ela era linda. E tão cheia de vida que nenhum poder das trevas podia com ela. Era toda cores e otimismo. E tudo isso você percebia só de olhar nos olhos dela. Eram negros como a noite; e brilhavam como se tivessem estrelinhas dentro deles."

O pequeno sorriu também. Aquela era sua mãe.

"E então, papai? O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Um dia ela se apaixonou. Mas não por um homem qualquer... não, ele era bem mais que isso... era um lobisomem." Remus suspirou. A parte que vinha agora era a que ele menos gostava na história toda. Quanto tempo perdido... quem sabe tudo teria sido diferente se ele não tivesse sido tão... 'nobre'. "Naquela época, os lobisomens eram tratados ainda pior do que hoje. Não podiam trabalhar ou mesmo entrar em certos lugares reservados aos humanos. O nosso lobisomem, por exemplo, não tinha nada nesse mundo além de seus amigos e um punhado de livros velhos. Quando a ninfa disse que o amava, ele não acreditou. Primeiro pensou que fosse mais uma brincadeira dela... ela gostava muito de fazer os outros de bobo, com aquela mente ágil e inquieta..." O menino riu gostosamente. "Mas então... o velho lobisomem olhou naqueles olhos..."

"... negros como a noite com suas estrelinhas..." o pequeno interrompeu; os olhos agora fechados, sorrindo o mesmo sorriso cheio de covinhas de sua mãe que faziam o coração de Remus quase se arrebentar de tanto amor.

"Negros como a noite com suas estrelinhas, sim..." Remus suspirou outra vez e continuou. "Ele olhou bem lá dentro e viu. Era verdade. Ela o amava. E ele a amava também. Tanto tanto que a coisa que ele mais queria era que ela fosse feliz. Por isso, ele fez o mais nobre dos sacrifícios: sabendo o quanto os lobisomens são perigosos; e o quanto ele era pobre e jamais poderia dar à ninfa a vida que ela merecia, ele renunciou àquele amor."

"Esse lobisomem era um bobão."

"Sim, ele era mesmo." Remus concordou e se calou. Não estava mais ali; tinha voltado no tempo. Os olhos, sonhadores, fixos na parede, olhando para além dela. Uma ruga na testa. E ele sentiu a velha e conhecida dor oprimindo seu peito, a escuridão ameaçando toldar sua vista. Até que uma pequena mão saiu de baixo das cobertas e tateou em busca da sua e o trouxe de volta ao presente.

"E então, papai?"

"Bem, primeiro, a ninfa pensou que, dessa vez, fosse ele quem estivesse brincando. Porque ela sabia que ele a amava muito. Mas então, ele fugiu. Sumiu, ficou meses sem lhe mandar notícias. Foi viver com outros lobisomens; e ele sempre tinha a desculpa de estar lutando contra o lado das trevas... mas ele sabia que, no fundo, estava fazendo tudo isso para salvar a ninfa de si mesmo e de um futuro muito miserável."

"Então, num certo dia, muitos meses mais tarde, os dois finalmente se reencontraram. Nenhum deles, ninfa e lobisomem, era mais o mesmo. Ele, cada vez mais acabado e triste. E ela... a transformação havia sido ainda mais chocante. Todas as cores viraram cinza. As estrelinhas, essas se apagaram. Lembra que nenhum poder das trevas podia acabar com ela? Não podia mesmo. Ela estava sendo derrotada por um poder ainda mais forte, o poder do Amor."

"O velho lobisomem não aguentava mais vê-la se apagando por sua culpa, mas ainda insistia que era pobre demais... perigoso demais. E não conseguia acreditar quando a nifa lhe dizia que nada disso tinha importância. Mesmo triste e sem cores, ela ainda era teimosa e forte. E insistiu por muito tempo. E todos os amigos do lobisomem insistiam, também, no quanto ele estava sendo cego. Até que um dia, um desses amigos... morreu. Foi um choque muito grande para todos... e fez o lobisomem perceber o quanto a vida é curta e frágil. E ele estava mesmo sendo cego e bobo em negar o amor que sentia. Naquela mesma noite ele procurou a ninfa... se ajoelhou aos pés dela pedindo desculpas. Ela o fez ficar de pé e então... eles choraram e se abraçaram e se beijaram; e no mesmo instante as cores voltaram..."

"... e as estrelinhas se acenderam." O menino sorriu, vitorioso. Seu pai lhe sorriu também.

"Ele não queria mais que elas se apagassem. Mais ou menos nessa mesma época, os bruxos do bem resolveram que, se os lobisomens ajudassem na luta contra os das trevas, seriam 'perdoados' e poderiam até mesmo trabalhar entre os humanos. Nosso amigo se sentiu aliviado. Um dos problemas já havia sido resolvido. Mas ela ainda era muito perigoso... e nada iria mudar aquilo. A ninfa era corajosa; e depois de muita conversa e discussão eles resolveram que era um risco que valia a pena correr. O lobisomem sempre se isolava nas noites de lua cheia; e a ninfa o amava tanto que, mesmo sendo muito ruim para preparar poções, conseguiu aprender a preparar uma que não o deixava sofrer tanto durante aquelas noites..."

"Ela era a melhor, né, pai..."

"Era sim, filho"; e Lupin engoliu em seco. "Bem, a luta contra as trevas não havia terminado ainda, mas, desde o dia em que resolveram ficar juntos, era como se vivessem dentro de uma bolha mágica, onde todos os dias era primavera. Até que um dia... nasceu algo mais desse amor. A ninfa descobriu que eles teriam um filhinho."

"Eu!"

Dessa vez, o sorriso de Remus foi o mais verdadeiro da noite.

"Foi o dia mais feliz na vida deles dois, que começaram naquele mesmo instante a preparar a casa pra receber a criança e tentavam ficar o máximo possível juntos. Eles podiam tirar umas férias da guerra, mas não quiseram abandonar seus amigos. Até que um dia... o filhinho nasceu. Era um menino lindo. Olhos grandes e negros, cabelos claros, as bochechas cor-de-rosa. A ninfa colocou-lhe o nome de Brian... em homenagem ao velho amigo que havia morrido(1)."

"Lá fora da bolha mágica, a guerra continuava. Houve muitas vitórias e muitas derrotas para os dois lados... até que, uma noite... um pouco antes da grande derrota do mal... a ninfa participou de uma grande batalha. Era lua cheia; e o lobisomem teve que ficar em casa. Quando o dia amanheceu, quem o esperava não era sua ninfa, mas... um de seus amigos. Ele trazia uma notícia muito ruim. Um dos bruxos das trevas havia atacado a ninfa; e ela desapareceu durante a batalha. Procuraram, procuraram... mas ninguém a encontrou. O lobisomem não acreditava que ela estava morta..."

"... porque nenhum poder das trevas podia derrotar a ninfa!"

"Isso. Mas ele ficou muito triste. Durante aqueles primeiros meses, a única coisa que o deixava vivo era o filhinho deles. E toda noite antes de dormir, sozinho em seu quarto, o lobisomem pedia a todos os deuses que ela ainda estivesse viva. E todos os dias ele acordava esperançoso; podia ser aquele o dia em que surgiria uma pista, por menor que fosse, que o levaria de volta até a ninfa..."

Lupin passou a mão pela cabeça da criança, tentando ajeitar-lhe os cabelos rebeldes. Por fim, ficou de pé.

"E como acaba a história, papai?"

"Amanhã, filho... amanhã."

"Você sempre diz isso! Sempre deixa o final da história pra contar depois, mas nunca conta", protestou o garoto. Remus se curvou para a frente, ajeitando as cobertas e beijando a pequena testa pálida.

"Já passou da sua hora de dormir, Brian."

"Amanhã..."

"Amanhã..."

Sem saber o que dizer, ele se dirigiu até a porta, fitando as estrelinhas enfeitiçadas pregadas no teto, que brilhavam suavemente na penumbra. Amanhã... esperava meio sem esperança que, amanhã, encontrasse o final feliz que procurava há quase dois anos; o parágrafo que concluiria o conto de fadas.

F I M

----

(1) na verdade, eu queria colocar o nome de Sirius no moleque. Mas acho que ficaria meio sem sentido, já que Sirius é a estrela "do cachorro" e tudo o mais. Brian é um dos muitos nomes do meio do Dumbledore... e ele é, de certa forma, bastante importante pra historinha do Remus com a Tonks. Além do mais, eu queria um nome extremamente simples pro filho da Tonks, já que ela sente na pele o que é ter um nome... complexo ;D


End file.
